Keith Sheppard
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A young man gets involved in the 'Little Bird Fight'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and a young man was walking through the city. He was dressed in a tank top, cargo pants, boots and a trench coat. He was reading his book when he had heard something. "LOOK OUT!" It said, he started to look around and when he looked up he saw a young woman falling out of the sky.

"Oh crap," he said. He leapt up to catch her, just then a pair of hot twins started throwing lightening bolts at him. They went past him, 'have to do it.' He thought and hit a spiral dive right in to the city. 'Okay, here... we... GO!' He looked down to the girl and smiled, "hang on cause we are going for a ride. RISING EAGLE!" Suddenly a huge aura formed around them it was of an eagle and they landed easily. They started to go at it, one attacked from the left while the other came in from the right. He smirked and just waited. When they were in range, he grabbed their wrists and looked at them. "Why don't we go for a spin? TOWERING..." He swung his arms and started to spin. "TWISTER!"

A twister formed with him as the catalyst, "WHOA!" They said, then he stopped and slammed them in to the ground.

"Come on," he said to the girl. "That's not going to keep them down for long." So they took off and headed for his hotel.

* * *

The next morning, he woke to the feeling of the girl next to him. Her breasts were pressed in to his back and she was holding him from behind. Those small arms were deceivingly strong, she held him to her protectively like a little girl with a teddy bear. His phone started to ring, he woke up and started to reach for it. Once he grabbed it, he answered it. "Yeah?" he whispered.

_We have a mission for you._

"Talk to me," so they told him about his new mission. "What? Sekirei?"

_We want you to find out what's going on. As a matter of fact that girl your with is one._

"So, I have to be a, what did you call it?"

_Ashikabi, the Sekirei serves them._

"You mean...?" He could hear the blush on the other end of the phone.

_NO! Not like that! Help her and any other Sekirei's you receive okay? We'll try to send some info your way to help you out._ He sighed.

"Alright, you got my number."

_That we do, be careful._

"Will do." He hung up and placed his phone on the night stand. That was when the girl woke up, "Well, good morning." She sat up, rubbed her eyes and saw him. Now that he had got a good look at her, she was cute. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and a peach colored skin tone.

"Good morning," she said.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should introduce ourselves huh?" He said, "I'm Keith Sheppard."

"I am Sekirei warrior #88: Musubi." She said, "it's nice to meet you Keith."

"So you are one?"

"Um hmm."

"I would like to offer myself as your Ashikabi." Musubi squealed and grabbed him in a tight hug. Then She leaned up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Just then she felt really hot and she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

(**Lemon alert**!)

"Oh boy, let me guess. You're aroused right now and you want nothing more than me between your legs making you moan and scream in ecstasy." Not trusting her works, she nodded. "Okay, you're a virgin aren't you?" She nodded again, "okay. Just relax and I'll take care of it." So she does and he started to softly kiss her, starting with her forehead and continued down. Then he kissed the valley between her breasts, then kissed her lean stomach. When he came at her crotch, he started to do things to her she never felt before.

He basically worshiped her body she was moaning and was enjoying what he was doing then he moved up her body and inserted himself inside of her. Then he hit her hymen, "This is going to feel weird and hurt at the being but afterwards it'll feel really good. Okay?" She nodded, "okay here we go." He pushed in breaking her hymen and she squeezed him tightly. He stopped moving and waited for her to adjust to him."Let me know when you are ready." She started to loosen up and he started to move freely within her and she was enjoying him.

"Oh Keith-sama!" She said, "you feel so good. You're feeling me up so deeply!"

"You feel better, Musubi-chan?"

"Yes Keith-sama, I am forever yours."

"Will you do anything I say? Train when I want you to?"

"Yes Keith-sama."

(**End** **lemon**)

"Good, let's get up, get cleaned up and start this party." They got up, "you go first." He checked his equipment and it was in top shape. 'Here we go,' he set out some clothes. Cargo pants, silver underarmor T-shirt, flack jacket, socks and fingerless gloves. Then he got her some clothes out as well. A sports bra, cargo pants, socks, vest and finger-less gloves. Both all weighted, of course then Musubi got out of the shower.

"I'm done Keith-sama." She said, Keith hopped in the the shower and cleaned up. "Get dressed in the smaller outfit and wait for me to get done." Once he was done, he got dressed then looked at Musubi.

"You look cute Musubi."

"Thank you Keith-sama." She said with a blush.

"Let's get going," he said with a grin. He slipped ear buds in and they took off.

Meanwhile a weird guy in all white was on a clock tower. "Now, let the games begin." He said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Keith and Musubi were rushing up north, Keith was showing off, flipping between buildings and just enjoying life.

(_Game Over- Lil' Flip_)

He was preforming acts that could either get the Platinum medal in the Olympics or be the greatest acrobat ever. Then they landed on the grounds of a boarding house. He quickly stood and caught Musubi. Then he put her down and started to check his surroundings, 'a boarding house?' He thought, 'interesting.' Just then a woman had showed up.

"Oh my," she said. "May I help you?" They looked over to her.

"Are you the owner of this boarding house?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I am." She said, pulled out a pouch, went in to it and tossed her a huge wad of cash.

"That's for the entire year if you have a room." He said, "for the both of us.

"Of course I have a room, thank you. Please come in. I am Miya, it is nice to meet you." Keith took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." He said, "Keith Sheppard, I used to be in the military."

"Strange, so was I." She said, "follow me." So they did and headed inside. They had met a young man with silver hair and blue eyes. He was in a shirt and slacks and slippers, Keith removed his hat and boots.

"Nice to meet you, name's Keith." He said as he offered his hand to the young man.

"Kagura," he said as he took Keith's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," with that they where on their way to their rooms. Keith had bumped in to a young woman. She had brown hair in a side ponytail, she was very well built and gorgeous. She was in lingerie, he whistled. "Whoa," he said. "Please be 18, please be 18, please be 18." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm legal." She said, "but I'm taken."

"Oh well, guy can dream can't he? Keith Sheppard," he held out his hand to shake hers. She took it, "whoever the guy is he's a lucky man." She blushed at the complement.

"Um, my lover's female." He blushed and chuckled.

"Oh is my face red, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright."

"It's not my place to judge. Love's love." He went in to his room and took off his gear. Then he grabbed his towel and some clothes. Then he headed for the furo, he started to undress and cleaned up. Keith started to get cleaned up and looked at himself, he had scars all over his body, mementos from battles and wars, saving lives and taking them. 'My hands shall never be clean.' He thought.

"Sheppard-san?" Said Miya, he lifted his head.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be done in a minute." He got out and dried off. He got dressed in a white under armor T-shirt sweat pants and was drying his hair.

"If you need to talk to someone just come see me." She said.

"I will, thanks Miya." He said and went to the back and started to grab a couple of huge rocks and started weight training with them by strapping them to his ankles and grabbing on to a tree limb doing chin ups and mid air squats. Then he unstrapped them from his ankles and his phone vibrated He let the limb go and checked it.

[_From: Nautilus_

_Boss, I have found something in a park close by you. Could you check it out?_]

He closed it up and went back in to the house, "Keith-sama?" Said Musubi, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said as he switched pants and put on a pair of boots. Then he grabbed his flack jacket, night vision goggles and a pair of ballistic guns. "Be back late, Musubi? I need you to hold down the fort. Watch over the boarding house."

"Right," said Musubi. With that he nodded and headed out to the park.

* * *

Once there, he started to look around and saw a busty young woman, with chains around her torso and wearing a robe. She had a Sekirei crest on her forehead, 'this must be what they detected.' He thought. He looked at her.

"Hey there," he said. "Would you like to come with me?" She looked like she was abused and was timid. Keith held out his hand, "come on. I promise I won't hurt you." Timidly she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and in to his arms. Then he tossed her in to his arms. Just then they were surrounded by solders with guns and armor. "Dammit!" He cursed but as he was about to put her down, someone came in to attack them. "Wow."

"Good work Cammy!" Said a voice, he looked over and saw a young man with blond hair with a lock over his eyes. He was in a vest, cargo pants, boots and glasses. "You might want to duck out the way." Keith nodded and did.

"Oh crap, it's Charlie Nash! The 'Sonic Ashikabi'!" Said a solder, Charlie pulled his arms back and charged up.

"SONIC," then Cammy charged up as well.

"SPIRAL," she said and Charlie flung his arms forward as Cammy flung herself spinning toward them.

"HURRICANE!" The chi hurricane started to hit every solder there.

"ARROW!" Cammy was hitting everything in sight. Keith whistled, impressed by their team work. One of them was about to attack Charlie when Keith leapt in and drove both of his feet in to the solder's face.

"Thanks," said Charlie. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Keith said, "thank you."

"No problem, that bastard Hiroto is going too far! We have to stop him."

"I agree, whenever you need my help you have it." With that they shook hands and Keith took off with the Sekirei in his arms.

After they got back, Keith had placed the girl down. "My name's Keith Sheppard and you are?"

"Akitsu." She said softly.

"Nice to meet you, come on. I'll bet you haven't a thing to eat."

* * *

So they went in to the house and she was fed and cleaned. Then they went to his room and started to talk about herself. She told him that she was a 'Broken Sekirei', that she couldn't be winged. "Well that sucks." He said while he was thinking, "I wonder." He grabbed her and kissed her. All of the sudden, she started to glow and 'ice-wings' started to come out of her back. Her crest had disappeared from her forehead and on to her back.

After they pulled off he smiled, "well looks we were wrong." He said, "welcome back to the world of the Sekirei. Number 17, welcome on board." Akitsu looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him. Thanking him for saving her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Keith was up and around fixing breakfast for the others. He was drinking some coffee with a vanilla/ caramel steamer mixed in he was relaxed watching the news. There was something going on in the park where he found Akitsu, he sent a text message to the Nautilus asking them to find what's going on in there. They said that they would and would text him when they have something. He went out to see what was going around the city he was trying to find out what was going on and had ran into a young woman she had long blond hair and was dressed some what out of the 1800s, but her skirt was showing the front of her underwear and long legs.

She was very well built and had glaring blue eyes. "There thou are!" She said, Keith cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you miss?"

"You can die!" Just then water had formed blades over her hands and she attacked him. He dodged her water swords and landed 3 feet away from her.

"I don't want to fight you," he said.

"Good, then you can die!" She attacked again, he flipped through the attacks and tagged her in the stomach doubling her over.

"But I will if I have to!" Meanwhile, unknown to either of them a young woman was on her way to the park to see what was going on. She had brown hair in a ponytail, caramel brown eyes and a nice figure. She was in shorts, a shirt and sandals and had seen a man fighting a woman and he was in trouble and so she lept in to block the attack.

Keith wasn't concentrating on his opponent and he was going to pay for it but that was when a woman came in and blocked the others attack with her foot. "You might want to back off!" She said.

"And who are thou to give me orders?" Said the woman, "this lowly worm thinks he can enslave me!" She looked to the man as he was getting up.

"Look, I got a call from my people to come here to check on something here that's all." He said, "you're not even on my radar lady! You started this fight not me!"

"Wait a min..." Said the other woman, "Keith?" He looked over to her and she grabbed him in a tight hug then kissed him.

"Christie?" He said, she pulled away from him. The woman was now mad because now Keith wasn't paying attention to her and attacked. They looked at each other and got ready to fight but Christie stopped Keith.

"You go and find out what's going on, I'll handle the snob!" The Capoeria mistress said, he nodded and took off. "So, let's start this party."

* * *

Meanwhile Keith was running through the forest made it to the middle, the entire area was crystallized. "What the hell?" He said and in the middle of it was a woman in all white she looked like an angel. She was huddled against herself. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, she lifted her head as tears slowly fell from her eyes. He went over to her, "hey what's wrong?" He slowly walked over to her showing that he wasn't going to hurt her. He held out his hand and she timidly grabbed it. Then he pulled her up and started to carry her out.

'Where the hell is this 'Guardian' guy anyway?' He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Christie had defeated the snobby woman and saw Keith coming, "looks like you got what you came for." She said.

"Yep, let's go!" So they had left and headed for the boarding house.

TBC


End file.
